Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/10-08-2016
23:01:40 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! 23:02:20 UTC !hello 23:02:36 UTC !commands 23:02:47 UTC !leave 23:02:50 UTC :3 23:02:52 UTC no 23:02:54 UTC :3 23:02:59 UTC pls :P 23:03:01 UTC I disabled it for all but myself 23:03:04 UTC :3 23:03:12 UTC for that reason you just did. 23:03:13 UTC :3 23:03:19 UTC Give me the shekels pls :3 23:03:28 UTC K then Jdcu**ix 23:03:31 UTC Lol 23:03:32 UTC :P 23:04:20 UTC * FLASH FLOOD WARNING FOR... THE CITY OF CHESAPEAKE IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... THE CITY OF PORTSMOUTH IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... YORK COUNTY IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... THE CITY OF NORFOLK IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... ISLE OF WIGHT COUNTY IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... THE CITY OF POQUOSON IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... THE CITY OF FRANKLIN IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... THE CITY OF SUFFOLK IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... THE CITY OF HAMPTON IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... THE CITY OF NEWPORT NEWS IN SOUTHEASTERN VIRGINIA... * UNTIL 100 AM EDT 23:04:37 UTC :/ 23:04:41 UTC !owner 23:04:48 UTC k 23:04:55 UTC has been sheared to a remnant low by ! 23:04:57 UTC oops 23:04:58 UTC :/ 23:05:06 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:05:07 UTC I forgot I had that on 23:05:09 UTC Sorry Jd 23:05:12 UTC ... 23:05:15 UTC :P 23:05:26 UTC Yeah won't happen again 23:05:29 UTC So anyways 23:05:38 UTC Matthew looking PT yet? 23:05:46 UTC Yeah, circulation is exposed 23:05:54 UTC I see 23:05:56 UTC wow 23:06:01 UTC they die so fast 23:06:23 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/14L/imagery/wv-animated.gif" kek 23:06:47 UTC It lost a lot of moisture 23:06:57 UTC I won't be surprised to see it be PT 23:07:00 UTC Still causing a hell of a lot of flooding 23:07:01 UTC :/ 23:07:03 UTC :/ 23:07:49 UTC Eh, radar still shows a well defined circulation 23:09:16 UTC (bk) 23:09:17 UTC Uh oh 23:09:23 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016100818/gfs_pres_wind_atl_51.png" 23:09:28 UTC yes, far out, but... 23:09:33 UTC :/ 23:10:17 UTC Stalls it out near Honduras 23:10:19 UTC :. 23:10:20 UTC * :/ 23:10:23 UTC :/ 23:10:28 UTC :/ 23:10:31 UTC Reminds me of M**** 23:10:32 UTC :/ 23:10:54 UTC I mean Mitch 23:10:55 UTC :3 23:10:57 UTC the thing is, if we get a storm in the western Caribbean, chances are it will be trouble. :/ 23:11:06 UTC At 00:00 UTC, the center of Hurricane Barry is located 195 miles west of South Carolina. The cyclone is moving west at 15 miles per hour, and this general motion is expected to remain constant, with the possibility of a slight increase in forward speed, overnight. By early tomorrow, the center of the storm is expected to reach Charleston, South Carolina. Maximum sustained winds are near 165 miles per hour, with estimated gusts of at least 200 miles per hour. Tropical storm-force winds extend outwards up to 456 miles from the center of Barry, while hurricane-force winds extend at least 136 miles from the center of Barry. Some weakening is possible overnight, as fluctuations in intensity are common in hurricanes on this magnitude. Nevertheless, Barry is expected to be a Category 5 hurricane as it makes landfall tomorrow. 23:11:15 UTC it weakened slightly? 23:11:28 UTC yep 23:11:54 UTC Nicole is hanging on 23:11:56 UTC I think she may survive 23:12:04 UTC Both the EURO and GFS restrengthen it back to a hurricane 23:12:19 UTC Lol Yolanda gets absorbed into Otto :P 23:12:21 UTC :p 23:12:34 UTC this year both the Atlantic and EPAC have been fairly active 23:12:36 UTC ...BARRY REMAINS A DANGEROUS CATEGORY 5 HURRICANE...LANDFALL NEAR CHARLESTON EXPECTED TOMORROW... 23:12:58 UTC :/ 23:13:00 UTC Our ACE is up to 105 23:13:04 UTC cool 23:13:13 UTC Yay? 23:13:26 UTC Well Matthew did a lot of damage tho 23:13:27 UTC :/ 23:13:29 UTC and death 23:13:31 UTC :/ 23:13:40 UTC At this point I just want the season to be over, it's been incredibly destructive 23:13:41 UTC :/ 23:13:44 UTC :/ 23:16:06 UTC :/ 23:16:28 UTC I want it to keep going imo. 23:16:32 UTC I just want fish storms, nearly 1000 deaths and likely over 10 billion dollars in damage is more than enough. 23:16:49 UTC All I want is one more major and a December fish. 23:17:01 UTC If we do get any more storms (yes I still want another major), they'd better be fishes 23:17:11 UTC Sadly that doesn't seem like it will be the case :/ 23:17:16 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:17:24 UTC Layten at 7:17 PM. This is still weird :p 23:17:27 UTC :P 23:17:37 UTC Why? �� 23:17:45 UTC Ur nan is still weird @Bob 23:17:46 UTC :3 23:17:49 UTC For months you would never be seen after 12PM my time :p 23:17:56 UTC Lol 23:18:04 UTC I'm loving it 23:18:06 UTC :p 23:18:11 UTC Apparently, I'm 23:18:24 UTC Lethal on shooting games as well 23:18:25 UTC McDonalds confirmed? :P 23:18:27 UTC Well* 23:18:33 UTC @Jd LOL 23:18:56 UTC this is all I want for the rest of the season: Major Hurricane Otto - late October/early November (Sub)tropical Storm Paula - December This would satisfy me. 23:19:25 UTC Can someone run the models for the Atl in the chatroom? 23:19:37 UTC do you want me to post a link to the models? 23:19:42 UTC :/ 23:19:44 UTC I'm confused :p 23:20:00 UTC This is from the NWS Newport/Morehead City local statement 23:20:04 UTC I'm not Bob 23:20:11 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016100818/gfs_z500_mslp_atl_44.png" 23:20:13 UTC @Layten 23:20:24 UTC Matt is a very dangerous superstorm its not to be messed with 23:20:29 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/ecmwf/2016100812/ecmwf_z500_mslp_atl_11.png" 23:20:32 UTC "superstorm" 23:20:34 UTC playten pls 23:20:35 UTC SD... 23:20:46 UTC *also 23:20:49 UTC "always has the low" :p 23:20:51 UTC ? 23:20:52 UTC :P 23:20:57 UTC Lol 23:21:04 UTC EURO and GFS both put a low in the western Caribbean in about 9-10 days @Layten 23:21:10 UTC this is how it started with Matthew 23:21:14 UTC Oh no... 23:21:22 UTC but then again it could be another ghost 23:21:31 UTC Sandy #2 23:21:34 UTC ? 23:21:39 UTC too early to say. 23:21:45 UTC but there is all that heat content in the western Caribbean :/ 23:21:57 UTC Yep 23:22:05 UTC Western Caribbean is a prime RI spot 23:22:06 UTC :/ 23:22:19 UTC Yup �� 23:23:55 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/recon/recon_AF301-4014A-MATTHEW_timeseries.png" Matthew is still a hurricane, apparently 23:24:05 UTC or a hurricane strength PTC 23:24:31 UTC Matthew will simply not die 23:24:32 UTC :/ 23:24:36 UTC :/ 23:24:43 UTC http://hurricanetrack.com �� 23:24:51 UTC I kind of want Matthew to die. I've had enough of this storm. 23:24:57 UTC ^ 23:25:08 UTC Bring on OTTO! :P 23:25:34 UTC Its loading up on ACE though 23:25:41 UTC Lol 23:25:42 UTC No -AMO season reached the O storm. :p 23:25:43 UTC JD 23:26:05 UTC yes? 23:27:02 UTC k 23:28:30 UTC How much ace does matt have? 23:28:41 UTC 47.1500 23:28:45 UTC :O 23:28:56 UTC Sh** 23:29:13 UTC it seems like most of our storms this year in the second half have been long-lived 23:29:24 UTC First half they were all short-lived 23:29:38 UTC yep 23:29:39 UTC Yep 23:29:50 UTC Nicole is likely to last another 5 days or so 23:30:23 UTC Maybe 23:30:46 UTC yt="9m4685liWb0" 23:31:40 UTC :P 23:31:46 UTC Hell yeah 23:31:52 UTC Wh jd? 23:32:09 UTC What* 23:32:15 UTC That was random 23:32:17 UTC :p 23:32:19 UTC :P 23:32:21 UTC Nope 23:32:26 UTC playten pls :3 23:32:50 UTC Its my type of music 23:32:57 UTC Metalcore 23:33:00 UTC I know, I'm joking 23:33:01 UTC :P 23:33:06 UTC �� 23:33:52 UTC Hang on, youre listening to it? �� 23:35:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:35:29 UTC Hi 23:35:31 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_forecast :3 23:35:35 UTC Hi 23:35:42 UTC https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9m4685liWb0 @darren 23:35:55 UTC Hi 23:36:00 UTC I wonder if we will have Polar Depression Three tonight 23:36:36 UTC Collin is on Spammers Unite 23:36:49 UTC Matt's death toll has gone down slightly �� 23:36:56 UTC 896 now 23:36:58 UTC :/ 23:37:02 UTC That's actually good 23:37:05 UTC Yup 23:37:17 UTC It was 901 around 2000 23:37:57 UTC I can actually sing metal core yk 23:38:17 UTC Well, scream and growl it should I say �� 23:38:22 UTC :p 23:38:33 UTC Wanna hear another one? 23:39:32 UTC yt="rc0F87ssVw4" 23:39:38 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:39:41 UTC Devils calling 23:47:04 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:47:49 UTC hi 23:48:04 UTC http://spammersunite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat spamfest in progress 23:48:05 UTC Hey Sassmaster 23:49:41 UTC hi bob 23:55:58 UTC I'm enjoying the spamfest on spammers reunited �� 23:56:25 UTC Hurricane has dissipated!Category:CCB Logs